


Time the Universe Saved You

by LadyDecay



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Language, ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDecay/pseuds/LadyDecay
Summary: As the battle for earth looms near, Liara makes sure Shepard understand a few things about what's important.





	Time the Universe Saved You

She found her exactly where EDI said she would be, in the starboard observation deck staring off into the depths of space lost in thought. "Shepard, do you have a moment?" Liara asked quietly. Shepard glanced over her shoulder and shot Liara a small smile, one which lacked any real happiness, and the saddness and frustration she was given away in her eyes. "For you? Of course I do." Her voice was hoarse and quiet. Liara looked down at the floor then stared back up at Shepard, "When the time comes, on earth, will you fight for yout survival?" She whispered, afraid of the answer she knows is coming. As Shepard turned around a brief moment of surprise flashed across her face before returning to something more neutral. "I'm going to fight for everyone who-""Don't give me that contrived bullshit Shepard, and answer the question, will you fight gor your survival? Or will you throw your life away like it means nothing... again?" Liara angrilly cut Shepard off, glaring at the commander, whose eyes were anywhere but with Liara's. "Millions of soldiers have sacrificed their lives simply to slow the Reapers down...and yet the entire damned galaxy seems to believe I'm some kind of messiah here to save them all, despite everyone I've lost... Torphan, Chakwas and the others on the Collector's base, I'm no hero, I'm just another soldier doing her duty. I can't promise you I'll come out of this alive Liara, you know that." With that Shepard met Liara's eyes and let out a long sigh. Liara surged forward and pulled Shepard into a hug, trying and failing to hold back tears. "I'm not asking you to live, I'm asking you to try. I don't think I can lose you again Shepard." Liara stuttered out. Shepard pulled Liara back and shot her another small smile before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Once they had to pull away to breathe, and Shepard gave Liara the first real smile all night. "I love you Liara, no matter what, remember that. Come on, let's get some sleep while we still can." Later that night when the ship was quiet and Shepard's breathing had evened out and Liara laying next to her, did Liara lean over, kissed Shepard's forehead and whispered "I love you too Shepard, please never leave me." With that she laid back down and joined her beloved in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so criticism is much appreciated. Try to be constructive, but at the same time I don't really offend easy, so if you think this fic is a giant ball of shit, let me know.


End file.
